


Paperwork

by torigates



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for the CBI meant a lot of irregular hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

  
Working for the CBI meant a lot of irregular hours. Grace can’t remember the last time she had a regular weekend, where they finished on an actual Friday, and had regular weekend days off to relax and do laundry and other regular people weekend activities.

So when one of Jane’s crazy ideas panned out on a Friday night, leaving Grace with a real two day weekend on Saturday and Sunday in front of her, it was the first one Grace could remember having in the longest time.

Predictably, Jane bailed out early as soon as Lisbon broke out the paperwork. Cho claimed a date as his excuse, and said he would be in to do his share Monday morning. Lisbon rolled her eyes, but shooed him away. Rigsby hung around for about an hour, all the while making eyes at Grace. Eventually he yawned and said he was packing it in for the night. Lisbon said goodnight without looking up. Grace rolled her eyes, knowing he was hoping she would follow him.

She watched him go, wanting desperately to follow him. She wanted to go and spend time with her boyfriend like a regular girl, on a regular weekend, doing regular couple things. She wanted to follow after him.

Yet, Lisbon was still there, working away, and Grace knew she could make her excuses and leave, and Lisbon probably wouldn’t think any less of her if she came in Monday morning like Rigsby and Cho and finished her share of it then. She could leave now and Lisbon probably wouldn’t even notice. She could leave now and enjoy her weekend like a regular person. She could leave her boss with most of the work, and try to enjoy a guilt-free weekend like the men.

She could do that.

She could do that, but she was still the junior agent of the team, and one of the few women in the CBI and Grace always felt like she had something more to prove.

“You staying?” Lisbon asked after another couple of minutes.

Grace looked between the huge pile of paperwork on her boss’ desk, to the door which Wayne had walked through moments earlier. “Yeah,” she said, gesturing to her own work. “I just have a bit more to do here.”

Lisbon nodded and turned back to her files. Grace wondered what things Lisbon had waiting for her at home. What she would rather be doing with her regular weekend, if she had friends, or a boyfriend, or what Lisbon had given up to get to where she was now.

Grace knew Lisbon worked harder and longer than most other agents in the CBI, and it had obviously worked well for her career. There wasn’t anyone in the CBI that Grace respected more, and she wanted to be successful like Lisbon.

Then again, she really wanted her weekend.

“Any plans for the weekend?” she asked.

Lisbon looked up. “Nothing special. Probably just relax at home, have a glass of wine. Take it easy.”

Grace nodded. “That sounds nice,” she smiled.

Lisbon smiled back, before turning back to her work. Grace watched, her attention torn between her own work and what was waiting for her at home (or, more accurately, at Rigsby’s apartment), finding it more difficult to concentrate now than just moments earlier. Yes, she wanted to be successful in her career, and advance in the work force, and gain the respect of her boss and colleagues, but she also just wanted to go home and relax. Have that glass of wine Lisbon mentioned. Take things easy for once, and not have to stress about being the junior agent, or about the fact that she was engaging in an illicit affair with one of her colleagues.

She smiled and began to shut down her computer. “What do you say the two of us get a head start on that drink?” Grace asked, rising to her feet.

Lisbon looked up, thinking over her response. “You know what?” Lisbon said, “That does sound nice.” She picked up her bag, throwing her jacket around her shoulders. “This paperwork can wait until Monday.”

Grace smiled, and the two of them walked out of the office together.

They had a great time and didn’t talk about work once.

(When they were done, she showed up at Wayne’s house, he smiled wide and Grace kissed him in greeting.)


End file.
